


A Hero's Reward [Chapter 12.5]

by Blasphemous_Oasis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Ectoplasm, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemous_Oasis/pseuds/Blasphemous_Oasis
Summary: Link takes up Impa's offer to reward him for saving Zelda following the events of the previous chapters of Ghostly Devotion. Impa's problems only begin as she realizes her desire to tease and flirt with him might go deeper than she thought, especially when they end up making more noise than intended.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Hero's Reward [Chapter 12.5]

**Author's Note:**

> Smut spin off chapter. Don't know if it'll be canon to the story. I'll leave it ambiguous.  
> -shrug-

Impa woke up in the middle of the night. She groaned as she put a hand to her pounding head. She reached over grabbed her slate off the nightstand, grimacing when she saw it was two in the morning.

"This is what I get for drinking.." she muttered bitterly to herself. Next to her on the bed, Zelda mumbled in her sleep, turning over before falling silent again. Impa smacked her lips, gagging at the aftertaste of liquor and how dry her mouth was. She slipped out of the bed quiet as a mouse. She opened the door slowly and slipped between the crack, careful to avoid waking Zelda. Silently she tiptoed down the stairs, not even making the steps creak.

She smiled proudly to herself for her sneak skills, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water. She hummed one of her favorite songs to herself in the dark while she waited for the glass to fill. Once it was full, she brought the glass to her lips, taking a few big gulps to help her dry mouth when a deep gravely voice spoke from behind her

"Impa.."

She choked on her water, nearly dropping the glass.

"Holy hell dude, you nearly scared the fuck outt-" She felt him press against her back, the words dying in her throat. His hands roamed her body, moving from her hips and along her smooth stomach before cupping and kneading her breasts in his rough palms. He pressed his tenting erection against her ass, her body reflexively pushing back to meet his touch.

He spoke softly, his warm breath on her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I couldn't get what you said out of my mind.." He rocked his hips, forcing her to try and stifle a moan. "Do you still want to reward me? Tell me to stop and I will."

Impa nearly slammed the glass down on the counter, grinding her hips back against him and nodding her head. He groaned and grazed his teeth against her earlobe, muttering huskily. "I want to hear you say it Impa."

She let out a needy whine. "Fuck, dude, you tease." She looked over her shoulder, shooting a heated glare at his smug face, shuddering at how he practically eye fucked her with his sharp blue eyes. "I'll reward you!" Her hips rocked unevenly. "I *want* to reward you. There, I said it."

He rubbed and squeezed her tits through the thin material of her shirt, relishing in how she groaned under her breath before turning her around and bringing her face to face with him. Impa panted softly, her heart pounding in her chest and a familiar warmth pooling in her stomach.

"W-what kind of reward do you want, hero?" She licked her lips, now that she could see him, she felt a bit intimated at the sight of his hungry eyes roaming across her body appreciatively.

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her jawline. "I want to feel your amazing touch again." He stepped closer, leaving barely an inch of space between them. Impa nodded slowly, feeling proud of making him act so hot and heavy over her body. She ran fingers down his chest, feeling the rough fabric of his tunic and leather, before reaching her destination, the straining bulge in the front of his pants. She smirked, running her fingertip along it teasingly.

"What a dirty hero. Your princess is sleeping all alone upstairs yet here you are, lusting after her commoner friend." She got the reaction she wanted, he was blushing but his eyes burned with desire. Her fingers slipped into the waist of his pants, tugging them down to free his length.

Impa gasped softly to herself, he was certainly.. bigger than she had expected when he pressed against her. Her fingers wrapped gingerly around the shaft, her fingertips unable to touch on the other side. She looked up nervously, scowling when she saw his smug face.

"I've never done this sort of thing with someone so blessed by the Goddesses." Impa admitted with a nervous nibble of her bottom lip

Truthfully she didn't have much experience. She had a boyfriend during her short time in the Yiga, but he certainly wasn't as big. Even then, she only gave him a few handys and a blowjob or two before ditching them, mostly out of obligation of being his girlfriend. This was different, not just in size, but in feeling. She felt wanted, and she wanted him as well. His impatient thrust into her palm returned her attention to the matter at hand, specifically his throbbing member in her hand.

She stroked him slowly, watching his face to gauge his reactions. When he took a sharp intake of breath, she sped up, just to make him gasp. Impa was nervous and her heart was fluttering, she didn't want to just get him off, she wanted him to enjoy it.

"A-am I doing it right?" Her cheeks burned with embarrassement. She felt his hand on her cheek, tilting her head to make her look at him. When he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, she melted, pushing in needily. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. He would occasionally moan into the kiss, her hands not stopping their movements. He tried to pull away, but she gripped a piece of leather on his tunic and pulled him back, mashing their lips together roughly.

They pulled back after a few moments, her lips were raw and she was out of breath, panting quickly. He was flustered, his breathing as heavy as it was before, clearly unfazed from the lack of oxygen. She squeezed his length teasingly, relishing in the way he bucked his hips. Her eyes glanced down, blushing at the sight of his precum staining her night shirt, the tip pressing against her stomach.

He was twitching and throbbing so deliciously in her palm. She bit her lip, decided right here and now she wanted to see him finish. Her palm moved at a nornal pace, before steady increasing the speed of her strokes. She loved the way he groaned her name and pressed closer to her touch.

"That's it hero, let me make you feel good" Impa cooed.

She had to admit, her wrist was getting sore, but she refused to stop before he climaxed. He might need it, but she needed it to happen more. Her thumb rubbed the tip in circles, smearing it with his own precum as he hissed and grit his teeth, thrusting into her palm. She didn't even know how much time had passed when he suddenly leaned forward, capturing her lips in a desperate and heated kiss. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers and panting shakily.

"Impa.." He sounded hoarse. "I'm close."

Her eyes lit up, pumping her hand quickly. "Thank Hylia, my wrist feels like it's going to fall off. Cum for me, hero." She could tell his climax was fast approaching. His moans were becoming more choked, he was thrusting his hips unevenly into her palm. He suddenly squeezed her ass in his palms, pulling her close to him and kissing her once more, groaning into the kiss as he came. She felt his member twitch with each spurt that coated her shirt, she guided her hand to milk him of every drop.

They locked eyes after a few passing moments, he was still rock hard in her grasp. She could see the emotions in his eyes, the hunger was still there, but with an underlying affection. They kissed once more when suddenly the light turned on, Impa froze. He had vanished but was still there, she could feel him in her palm still. At the base of the stairs looked a tired and confused Rhoam.

"Impa? What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

She was drawing a blank, an invisible hand guided her free hand to grab the forgotten glass. "I-i was thirsty, so I came down here to get a drink."

Rhoam scoffed at her state of dress. He knew Impa was certainly a unsavoury person, but could she not drink water without making a mess? Her chin was slick with wetness and the front of her shirt was damp with lines of liquid.

"Yes, well you're making a mess. Please clean that up before you head back to bed. I don't want Zelda to slip and get hurt."

The mention of Zelda's name had him twitching in her palm, she hoped Zelda's father wouldn't draw attention to the fact that her other hand was curled around nothing at her waist.

"Yes sir, of course. I wouldn't want Zelda to find out about this either." He tensed in her grasp, shocked at her double entendre to Rhoam of all people.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Quite. Er, while we have the time. I just wanted to thank you for protecting my daughter."

Impa smiled, about to speak when she felt him pull away from her palm. She moved her hand back to her side. "Of course, Zelda is very impo-" She froze, stifling a gasp, a warm wet sensation running along her nether regions through her clothing. 'You son of a bitch!' she thought frantically.

Rhoam nodded his head, urging her to continue.

"I-importANT!" She yelped, his tongue had slipped in, her body clamping down on the invader. Rhoam was startled by her outburst.

"I beg your pardon? Is everything alright Impa?" He expressed with concern.

"Yup!" She pushed her hips back against the counter, atleast to what Rhoam saw. In actuality she was trying to get more of his tongue inside her. "I just saw, an.. ant. Yes, an ant."

Rhoam scoffed. "We keep this kitchen in excellent condition. I don't see why you and Zelda are constantly finding pests that I know nothing about."

'There's a different kind of pest eating me out right now that you don't know about.' She thought with perverted glee, shifting her weight on her leg in a way that she hoped didn't look like she was rocking her hips. "I see, but, what I was trying to say." She bit her lips to try and stifle a groan, his hand pressing down on her sensitive bud, rubbing in circles while his tongue relentlessly worked her honeypot. "Zelda is very important to me!" She grit her teeth. "I'd do anything to protect her."

Rhoam nodded and smiled. "Thank you Impa, I feel much better knowing that you're her friend."

She shot him a strained smile. "It has its benefits." Her thighs clamped around his intangible head, unable to stop or slow his progress at all. An orgasm quickly building in the pit of her stomach. "Good night, sir."

He turned away, then turned back around. "One more thing."

If Impa would scream she would, instead forced to do it internally as she gave him her best fake smile. "Mhm?!"

"If you two are not dating, then, does my daughter have anyone she fancies at school?" He looked nervous. "She would never tell me these sorts of things, but I want to support her relationships if they make her happy. If they meet my expectations, of course "

Impa's eye twitched. Her mind racing with vulgar responses. 'Yeah, he's between my legs right not' or 'Expectations? He's handsome, has a sexy voice, hung like a horse, and has a tongue gifted by the Goddesses'. Instead she settled with, "Not that I know of, sir."

Her nails were digging into the counter, his tonguing hadn't slowed at all during their conversation and she was dangerously close. Her smile was faltering more and more each second and she felt like her eyes were about to roll into the back of her head.

"Of course. Good night Impa, and again, thank you."

"Good ni- oh fuck!" Impa bent forward, growing rigid as she came. Her hand went to her stomach as she rode out her orgasm, feeling him slow down to lap up her mess. Her heart pounded in her chest as she came down from her high, looking up mortified to see Rhoam's shocked and concerned expression.

"Impa!? Are you sure you're alright?"

She waved her hand dismissively as she stood up straight, she knew she was sweating and out of breath. "Cramps, that time of the month."

He went rigid, looking away immediately.

"I see, Zelda has medicine in the cabinet for that." Without another word he quickly went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Impa stood there for a few moments before double over the counter and exhaling her held breath. He reappeared next to her, licking hips lips and grinning, immensely satisfied with himself.

"A-asshole.." Impa muttered.

She yelped when he pulled her into his arms. She tensed up then relaxed, leaning into his touch and resting her head on his shoulder. She had butterflies in her stomach, wondering if this is how she should've felt around her ex boyfriend. He kissed her temple gently.

"I didn't go too far, did I?" He asked cautiously.

She scoffed, of course he'd be concerned for her and want to give her aftercare, considerate bastard.

"I'm fine, I had fun." She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and smiled at him. "You're full of surprises, hero."

He smirked and brushed a strand of silver hair that clung to her slick forehead. "Well when you're wandering a castle for a few hundred years, you tend to miss the touch of a woman."

Impa regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "So you would've jumped the first interested woman?" She didn't know why, but she would feel hurt if that was the case. She wanted this to be special, not just him releasing some urges.

To her surprise and satisfaction, he kissed her cheek. "No, you're not just any woman. I wanted you, not your body."

Her heart skipped a beat, the butterflies returning with a vengeance as she turned several shades of pink then pulled away, crossing her arms. "D-don't make this weird."

His chuckling had her retreating to the stairs where she paused. "I wasn't lying to Rhoam. Zelda means the world to me. So.. maybe one reward isn't enough for your actions. If you're ever interested, of course.." she trailed off, before receiving a pinch on the butt, biting her lip. "Good."

She climbed back up the stairs stealthily, climbing into bed next to Zelda. She was satisfied, just a little sore, and exhausted again. The heat and movement immediately had Zelda turning over to spoon her, wrapping an arm around her waist then stopping. Zelda's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Impa, why is the front of your shirt all wet and sticky? That better not be drool."

Momentarily, she wondered what it was, deciding on ectoplasm. "Uhm, juice. I got thirsty."

Zelda sat up and huffed in annoyance.

"So you climbed into my bed with a dirty shirt?"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

A moment passed before Zelda decided she was too tired to argue, spooning Impa again closely. "You're cleaning my sheets if they get stained."

Impa hummed in acknowledgement, putting her hand over Zelda's, drifting to sleep shortly after.


End file.
